


When Angels Are Away, Hunters Will Play

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dean has a Panty Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Panty Kink, Sex Toys, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch





	When Angels Are Away, Hunters Will Play

There are some serious drawbacks to Cas’ being an angel, Dean decided.

Of course, most of those did come with the whole wings-and-halo package.

But there were also some huge pluses. Strength, knowledge, stamina…Dean grinned to himself at the last one. Cas put all his previous bed-partners to shame. He was like a goddamn energizer bunny.

And there was that side of Cas that always made Dean’s jeans feel just a little bit tighter. That sharper, battle-honed edge that screamed _one-with-which-one-does-not-fuck_. Hell, maybe that was the translation of Cas’ name in Enochian. Dean wouldn’t bet against it.

When Dean had finally caved to his libido (it really hadn’t taken long after he’d come clean to Cas…okay, he’d all-out planted one on the angel after a rough hunt), he’d been unsure if Cas’ commander side was gonna make an appearance. If he was honest with himself, and most of the time he wasn’t, he’d been hoping that it would.

Dean liked sex. That much had always been evident to him. But as he’d gotten older, more battle-weary, he’d realized that the bedroom was really the only place he could let go of the reigns. Hunting was a dangerous, lethal lifestyle that demanded constant control and vigilance. Sex, though…That was where Dean had discovered just how good it could feel to let someone else take the wheel.

So when Cas and Dean had fallen into bed that first time, Dean had had that itch under his skin. And he’d been more than happy, fuckin’ ecstatic, really, to have Cas be the one who gave the orders.

And, man, were they  _good_  orders.

But, those fucking drawbacks. One of which was currently causing Dean to have the mother of all bad weeks. 

Cas was gone on heavenly business. The winged douche-nozzles on high had called on him yet again. Heaven was always in shambles, always was falling apart in some way, always had factions having pissing contests. Heaven, for lack of a better phrase, was a shit-show since the big man left. 

And with Cas gone, Dean was left high and dry.

Of course, Dean thought, it could have been a worse week. Cas could’ve left him with instructions not to touch himself. The bastard had done that before. The sex when Cas’d come home had been totally worth it, though.

Dean got heavy-lidded when he thought of it. Then shifted uncomfortably as his jeans rubbed against his now-straining hard-on. 

 _Fuck_.

Dean sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. He needed to blow steam or he was gonna be next to useless if a hunt came up suddenly.  _What to do, what to do_ …Inspiration struck like lightning.

Dean scrambled over to the door, sliding the lock into place before discarding  his clothes with zero concern for where they fell. He could get them later.

Next, he dragged the floor-length mirror from behind the door and got it to the foot of the bed. After fiddling with it a minute, Dean deemed it good enough and rolled across the bed to reach the nightstand. The drawer let out a tell-tale squeak as it opened. Dean’s fingers trembled as he snatched up the items he needed.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Dean shot off a quick text to Cas.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
 _ **hey u busy rn???**_

Dean only had to wait a second before his phone’s screen lit up with a reply.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
 ** _Yes. The garrison commanders are meeting currently._**

Dean curbed his grin and fiddled with his phone for a minute. He keyed up the video recorder and balanced the phone on his knee. 

Dean layed back on the pillows at the head of the bed and, with a nervous breath, hit the ‘record’ button. There was a tiny ‘ding’ noise and a little light turned on.

Dean balanced the thing on the foot of the bed and tried to imagine Cas was there.

One of his hands skimmed down his side, grazing his ribs and hip before coasting back up, down, then lazily wrapping around his dick. The other lifted to his lips. 

Cas loved praising Dean during and after sex. He loved telling Dean how beautiful he was. How sinful his mouth was. How his eyes shone with the light from his soul. How heavenly Dean sounded when he climaxed, how his noises were better than any music known to man or angel.

Dean whined around his fingers as he sucked them, his gaze momentarily falling to the mirror. 

His skin was flushed, his body bare and spread wide to the pane of glass. His lips were pink and just a little swollen from his suckling. His eyes had gone a bit dark as his pupils gobbled up his irises. His dick was leaking pre-come, hand slicking through it in a steady down-up-around motion.

Dean watched his cheeks turn red. Fuck. He dropped his gaze from his face. It was too fuckin’ weird looking at himself…But also sort of hot. But mostly weird.

With a lewd  _pop_  noise, Dean withdrew his fingers from his mouth and reached between his legs. 

He gasped at the first touch of his spit-slick finger against his hole. With teasing motions, he circled round and round. When he grew tired of the teasing, he fumbled for the lube.

The tiny cap cracked open beneath his thumb loudly. Dean drizzled some over his fingers and returned them to their previous position. 

Dean bit his lip, half a whine issuing from his throat as he pushed one finger in. 

After going a few days without touching of any sort, everything felt amazing. 

Dean didn’t need to get to more than two fingers for what he had planned. Even so, he briefly contemplated taking three just to enjoy the feeling of fullness. It wouldn’t be any sort of substitute for Cas, but…

He decided against it, unsure of how much data the camera of his phone could hold before shutting off. 

Dean removed his fingers, stifling the whine that built up. He felt so fucking  _empty_. Maybe he should have gone with one of the other toys instead…

Too late now.

Dean folded his cock up to his belly and slicked up the small blue cylinder in his hand. The rubber was cool as he pressed it against his rim. It slid in quick and easy, only offering the tiniest bit of relief.

He pumped it in and out a few times, breath coming a little bit louder. When the tip of it nudged his prostate, his hips gave an aborted sort of stutter as a gasp exploded from his lips. 

Sitting back, one lube-slicked hand back around his dick, he reached for the second piece of the toy. The switch clicked quietly. 

Dean nearly jolted off of the bed.

A high, thin noise ripped out of his throat as his head kicked back and his hips rocked into air for a moment. The vibrator purred away on its lowest setting, tip tickling over his prostate. 

Holy shit.

That was the lowest setting and Dean was already seeing stars. He snagged he remote, biting the inside of his cheek.  _Petal to the metal, balls to the wall, Winchester. Go big or go home._ Dean thought to himself.

Click. Click.

Dean’s back arched off of the bed. His hand cranked tight around his dick as he choked back a cry. 

 _Holy_.  _Fuck_.

Dean’s chest heaved as his hand jerked up and down. His hips hitched, hole clenching around the vibrator. His head tossed from side to side as he panted, Cas’ name on every exhale.

So close! Right there! Just a little more!

Dean bucked his hips down just enough so that the end of the vibrator caught the bedspread and pushed against his prostate.

A hoarse shout tore from his throat as he began to come. 

“ _Cas_!”

Dean’s body jerked and trembled, white splattering over his belly and chest. Whimpers issued from between his parted lips as his orgasm seemed to go on and on.

He fumbled for the remote, hitting the switch until the thing finally, blessedly stopped humming away. 

Gasping, hands still shaking, he reached up and turned the camera off. He checked to make sure it had gotten everything, cheeks burning anew at the sight of himself spread out over the bed. 

Dean cleaned up, returning the room to rights and slipping on a pair of boxers. He picked up his phone again and pulled up another new message.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
{att : video88396549}  _ **r ya busy now???**_

Dean tossed his phone down and bit his lip. Oh, God. What if Cas opened the message around the others?  _Fuck_.  _Shit_. He should have-

Dean’s phone went off. He practically jumped at it.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
 ** _Dean, please know that I will pay you back for that_.**


End file.
